This invention relates to a catalytic hydrogenation process. In particular, it relates to catalytic hydrogenation of monoolefins.
At normal temperatures and pressures, hydrogen does not react with olefins; however, when a suitable catalyst is provided, hydrogen adds to a double bond of a monoolefin forming a corresponding paraffin. Finely divided platinum, palladium, Raney nickel, and metal borides (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,635) were found to be useful catalysts in the hydrogenation process. In view of the commercial importance of the process, the search for a catalyst which allows hydrogenation, and especially one that allows hydrogenation at moderate temperatures and pressures, continues.
The present invention contributes to the art of catalytic hydrogenation of monoolefins by providing a hydrogenation process which utilizes a novel catalyst.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved catalytic hydrogenation process.
Another object of the invention is to provide a catalyst which enables hydrogenation of monoolefinic hydrocarbons at moderate temperatures and pressures.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hydrogenation process which utilizes commercially available catalysts.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying this disclosure.